


Отпечаток ладони

by Rhaina, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Spanking, top!dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм получает на день рождения особенный подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпечаток ладони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handprints All Across You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35830) by nyxocity. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.
> 
> Бета: Wayward~

— Отличный был ужин, — замечает Сэм, когда они возвращаются в мотель. Дин улыбается, радуясь, что брату понравилось.

— Ну, у тебя же день рождения, как-никак, — Дин пожимает плечами, будто не видит в этом ничего особенного.

— Спасибо, — просто говорит Сэм.

С лица Дина тут же сползает улыбка, глаза темнеют, а в глубине зрачков словно вспыхивает пламя.

— Не торопись с благодарностями: вечер только начался, — тянет он, подходя ближе к Сэму. — Раздевайся.

От интонации в голосе брата — жесткой, повелительной, с едва уловимым намеком на желание — Сэма изнутри словно окатывает жаркой волной. Он поспешно избавляется от одежды под пристальным взглядом Дина. Сэм чувствует его одобрение, когда встает перед ним полностью обнаженный в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

— Повернись и положи руки на стол, — короткая команда, резкая и отрывистая, не заставляет себя долго ждать, и Сэм послушно опирается ладонями о деревянную поверхность.

— Наклонись, — понукает Дин, и Сэм понимает, что тот стоит прямо за ним. Пусть не вплотную, но достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать, как ботинок вклинивается между голыми пятками, раздвигая ноги еще шире. — Вот так, — шепчет Дин, — хороший мальчик. Такой открытый, ждет меня.

Сэм слышит звяканье пряжки, и от предвкушения у него сосет под ложечкой, возбуждение накрывает с ног до головы. Дин проводит кожаным, нагретым от тепла его тела ремнем между раздвинутыми ягодицами и выше, вдоль позвоночника. 

— Я собираюсь оставить отметины… тут… и тут… — нашептывает Дин на ухо, прижимаясь к спине Сэма. — Чтоб завтра в машине тебе даже сидеть было больно. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь ерзать весь день напролет, — и знать, что ты в это время думаешь обо мне.

— Боже, — выдыхает Сэм. Деревянная поверхность стола приятно холодит твердый, покрасневший от жаркого возбуждения член. 

— Но если ты завтра очень хорошо попросишь, — дыхание Дина почти обжигает нежную мочку, — я, так и быть, пощажу твою многострадальную задницу и разрешу лечь на живот и отсосать мне, пока я за рулем.

Сэм вздрагивает, пальцы, сжимающие край стола, нервно подергиваются. И в этот момент Дин отстраняется. Сэм едва успевает расслышать свист ремня, рассекающего воздух, как обжигающий шлепок приходится на обе ягодицы сразу и от внезапной вспышки боли на глазах выступают слезы.

— Раз, — начинает отсчет Дин. Он чуть наклоняется и дует на отметину, но чувствительной стала вся кожа Сэма, а не только рубец.

— Ты бы видел, Сэм: поперек твой задницы — ярко-розовая полоса, с крохотными рубцами по краям. — Которые уже начинают вздуваться, и Дин проводит языком по одному, смакуя вкус. Сэм со свистом выдыхает: как, интересно, он вынесет еще двадцать три удара, когда уже после первого саднящую кожу под языком Дина, кажется, выворачивает наизнанку?

Второй, третий и четвертый шлепки подряд — как автоматная очередь, но кожи касается лишь самый кончик ремня. Сэма подбрасывает и потряхивает от каждого удара, точечные вспышки боли следуют одна за другой, так быстро, что он не может понять, где кончается одна и начинается другая.

Дин ненадолго прерывается, оценивая результат, проводит рукой по чувствительной плоти, очерчивая контуры. Сэм дрожит; острая боль, расплывающаяся под пальцами Дина, кажется, пронзает и член тоже, молочно-белые капли смазки срываются с головки на полированную поверхность стола.

Когда счет доходит до четырнадцати, член Сэма пульсирует так же сильно, как и исхлестанная задница, а от напряжения в руках вены вздулись, как провода. Он весь в поту — соленые капли сползают вниз по спине и, попадая на содранную кожу, жалят сильней ударов. Сэм слышит, как Дин отбрасывает ремень и опускается позади него на колени. Он вздрагивает от шлепка Диновой ладони, а потом в него проникают скользкие пальцы. Дин медленно и неустанно трахает его, сопровождая каждое касание простаты жгучим шлепком. Боль мешается с удовольствием, и на четвертом ударе Сэм не выдерживает и подается назад, пытаясь насадиться еще глубже. Дин вытаскивает пальцы и шлепает Сэма с удвоенной силой.

— Мне снова взять ремень? — низким, угрожающим тоном спрашивает Дин. — Мне показалось, что тебе хватило. Но я могу продолжить, Сэм, только скажи, — пока кровь не пойдет, если ты не в состоянии удержать свою сладкую задницу под контролем. 

Сэм яростно пытается не поддаться желанию и делает глубокий вдох:

— Тебе решать, чего я заслуживаю.

Дин трется о него небритой щекой, что вызывает новый виток вожделенной боли.  
— Отхлестать бы твой зад докрасна и выебать до полусмерти. Привязать к кровати и оставить на всю ночь со стояком, не давая кончить. Ты этого хочешь, Сэм?

— Нет, не надо! — охает Сэм.

Дин отвешивает внезапный шлепок, и Сэму приходится собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не шевелиться. После этого Дин бьет медленно и сильно, оставляя отпечатки ладоней поверх рубцов крест-накрест. Остался последний шлепок, а Сэм уже на грани, налитой член ноет немилосердно — кажется, что он сейчас способен кончить от легчайшего дуновения.

Он слышит, как Дин встает, расстегивает джинсы, — и его пробивает дрожь предвкушения.

— Последний, Сэм. — Дин бьет резко и сильно, задевая кончиками пальцев самый саднящий рубец, и Сэма пронзает ослепляющая боль; Дин в эту же секунду одним движением входит в него, сжимая член Сэма в руке. Дин не поскупился на смазку, поэтому проникает сразу и до самого конца.

Слишком много ощущений сразу сталкивают его с края, перед внутренним взором вспыхивает фейерверк, и Сэм кончает, издавая бессвязные звуки и содрогаясь на члене брата.

Дин дожидается, пока Сэм перестанет дрожать, целует его в шею и вытаскивает член. Он разворачивает Сэма к себе и целует, долго и со вкусом, пробегая кончиками пальцев по отметинам на заднице.

— Дин, а ты…

— Нет, — качает головой Дин и, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Сэма, шепчет: — С днем рождения, Сэм.

Сэм улыбается, и на губах Дина тоже мелькает ответная улыбка. А потом тот отстраняется, делает шаг назад и окидывает Сэма оценивающим взглядом.

И командует:  
— А теперь становись на четвереньки — я с тобой еще не закончил.


End file.
